Distributed databases may provide for storage of related data in multiple database devices that may be located in multiple remote locations. This may be particularly useful with data-intensive applications that store quantities of data which cannot typically be handled by a single database device. For example, it may be desirable to distribute data relating to geographical objects (roads, intersections, individual addresses, etc.) for mapping applications among multiple database devices. As the number of defined geographical objects desired to be stored may require various amounts of database memory, distributing the geographical objects across a distributed database comprising multiple database devices capable of handling data growth may be preferred. While generic distributed databases may be used to store such data, present systems may not provide for efficient association of data objects to the various databases they may be stored on.